mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
James Rourke
Professor James Anton Rourke is an Irish pure-blood wizard and the only child born to Patrick and Elise Rourke (née Cassidy) in West Leitrim, County Leitrim, Ireland. He spent his childhood on the Rourke Family Estate and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he now works as the Professor of Alchemy. (('''OOC Note: '''This is a work in progress, please do not use anything IC without permission. Meta gaming will not be tolerated. Only t''he rumours section may be used freely.))'' Biography Early Life James Anton Rourke grew up an only child the son of two detached and psychological absent parents. He was raised by the Rourke family servants and saw his parents at family events and social functions among the most elite upper crust of wizarding society. To say that his family was wealthy would be an gross understatement. The Rourke lineage and fortunes belong to one of Ireland's great princely families who held territory in Breffny, (now Cavan and West Leitrim). James obtained the finest education money could buy. After completing his education at Hogwarts his entrepreneurial spirit combined with an intense desire to make his own vast fortune led him to pursue his higher education. With a firm belief in himself and his own brilliance it was only a matter of time before he had forged his own financial empire. A deep discontentment followed as he felt there was still more that he could do. While most young men would have thoughts of settling down, this was not enough for James who grew bored and desired new and far more exciting challenges. He sold his company, in a bold decision to start from the ground up proving that he was as much a ruler as his ancestors were. Never the fool, however, he kept his investments and would let them accrue in the background as insurance for himself. His own sense of adventure drove him to take a false name, Elliot Tolliver, and to live a life lower then any he had ever been accustomed to. He had been brought up to appreciate the finer things in life and even at Hogwarts enjoyed many luxuries that came with his family's prestige within the wizarding community. Regardless of this there was no way that those he encountered in this 'experiment' would know of his actual identity and family. That would be protected at all costs. This was his 'experiment' to conduct alone. The Experiment During this period of time when he considered himself to be slumming it with the lower class he became involved in some very questionable illegal activities. Regardless he created a criminal empire and despite his ability to generally stay five steps ahead of everyone, one did manage to catch him off guard, a fact he would not even realized until he was rotting in Azkaban. Destiny can many times have a strange sense of humor. He had no way of knowing the challenge that would define Useal Maclodon or knowing the impact she would have on his life. His lies began to unravel and with that the hold he had on his own sanity. His own conscience seemed to plot his downfall until that last fateful day when the Auror's stepped in and his life came crashing down around him. So many mistakes. So many regrets. He would ponder all this as he sat alone in his cell in Azkaban. The Rourke family learned what happened and by calling in their many connections and using a portion of their vast resources they got their son released early for good behavior. It should be added that James was indeed a model prisoner. Elliot Tolliver died in Azkaban. James Rourke would be reborn from the ashes of that failed 'experiment'. Once released he made a vow to himself within the garden maze of the Rourke estate that he would never again return to Azkaban. He had lost everything and everyone as he stood on the precipice of his empty future and life devoid of love. He came to a decision that day that he would direct his energies towards a return to Hogwarts as a Professor of Alchemy. It was a field that he loved and indeed was brilliant in. At least if he could bury himself in teaching it might help to fill the void that his previous life had left in him. He could still make a difference by inspiring students from his own school to think independently and attain their own level of brilliance. Telling his parents of his new found goals would be another matter entirely. They were profoundly disappointed in their only son and at this point would have preferred that he settle down into the arranged marriage already in the works and provide them with an heir to carry on the Rourke name. Despite this they agreed to let him do this knowing that this at least was a profession that would not bring further shame to their family. Back at Hogwarts "Our lives are not our own. We are bound to others, past and present, and by each crime and every kindness, we birth our future." In January, 2024 James returns to the school he graduated from many years before with not one clue what destiny had in store for him. In Azkaban he had learned who had betrayed him. While this hurt him he also knew that his deception and the madness had to stop. He knew that he could no longer go on as he had been. He came to realize that Useal Maclodon had done him a favor. He knew he had to accept the consequences for his actions and live his life better then he had. He had lost all he held dear and was now prepared to bury himself in his work. This was far from being the end of their story, however. As he was outside his quarters on his way to the staff lounge, he saw Useal Maclodon exiting what he gathered were her own quarters. Startled into speechlessness into who had appeared before him he waited to see if he was indeed hallucinating or if this was actually her. She turned and on seeing him cast an absolutely flawless 'Riddikulus' at him. When it failed their eyes met for but an instant and she fainted right there on the corridor steps. He would attempt to awaken her and being unable to he picked her up in his arms and carried her into the staff lounge where Arianna von DracheBlume was there and helped her to regain consciousness. This was certainly not at all what he expected when he made the decision to return to Hogwarts as a Professor. Fate he learned that day had very different ideas as he placed these two back together this time to walk along the path of Truth, Forgiveness and good deeds. He had been given a second chance and while he knew that it would not be easy going for either of them, he was not going to lose this chance to make up for his actions from the past. This second chance was a gift, one that he never thought he would receive while he was sitting in Azkaban. Personality Appearance He can be described as being tall, lean and ruggedly handsome. He has an athletic build that he keeps in shape through various activities. He can cast a rather imposing figure at times intimidating those who would challenge him. Traits and Behaviors James is a man with his own issues and quirks. He tends to be obsessive compulsive from his nightly routine to the way he likes his items arranged. There is no denying he has a brilliant mind. He has a tendency to be verbose and will debate endlessly on a topic that he is passionate about. He is also debonair, charismatic, polite and well-mannered. This goes back to his upbringing in the Rourke household. He knew very early on that certain behavior was expected of one in their elite social circles. He carries himself with a self-assured confidence at times bordering on arrogance. He does have a tender side where he has been known to demonstrate great kindness and patience with others. He is a bit of a romantic capable of reciting poetic musings of romance and bits of adoration until the warm sun welcomes a new day and the lunar night fades into day. However these positive qualities are also offset by far darker qualities. He can be extremely stubborn and unrelenting, much like a dog gnawing on a bone. He is by his very nature dominant and at times almost domineering. He does not like being chastised publicly and will not tolerate it. In the past to get what he wanted he could be extremely manipulative and even cruel especially to those who had wronged him in some way. If one is unfortunate enough to be on his bad side or has wronged those he is close to, he will stop at nothing until they have been suitably shown the error of their ways. He will not tolerate anyone harming those who have his loyalty and affection. His anger can be explosive, though the actions he takes are calculated and methodical. Everything he does has its own method and reasoning behind it. While he is learning to compromise in some respects, he will not compromise who he is for anyone. Gossip ((This can be used ICly)) So, it’s definitely Chalchemy now, or perhaps Alcharms? But after Dance club this Friday it’s clear that Charms has found the one at last. And there seems to be a bit of past between the two.. Rumour has it the new alchemy professor got a howler from his mother. Turns out he has a lady friend at home. What trouble does this brew for our chalchemy match? Professor Rourke gave Sookie Ghost detention for sending a howler in class, making her open up a thousand howlers from Rourke’s mother and Sookie’s dad. Lets just say it took five hours and was Rourke’s new cure for howler pranks. Behind the Scenes 'James Rourke' is a character portrayed by JamesAntonRourke Resident in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net Category:Professors